Financial institutions typically employ surveillance systems to monitor and safeguard assets, employees, and customers of the financial institution. Surveillance systems provide many benefits to financial institution, including enabling the financial institution to positively identify employees and customers, to prevent criminal activity from occurring within or near the financial institution, or to recover from and potentially help apprehend individuals responsible for any criminal activity that occurs. To provide adequate surveillance, financial institutions typically position video cameras to capture images in areas that customers or employees can access, such as a lobby, a teller transaction area, a safety deposit box room, a vault, a money counting room, or other area where currency or valuables may be stored or transported through.